Charline Joy
Biography Early Life (2001-2013) Charline grew up in the slums of an unamed town just outside of Gearingfall. Her mother, Ellie, died in child birth so her father named her Charline Ellie Joy, in honor of her mother. Not long after her fourth birthday, Charline's father left her, feeling he wasn't a fit parent and becoming too overwhelmed with the burden of a child without a wife to help him. Charline was immediately put into the orphanage and found it incredibly easy to rebel against everyone since nobody in her life ever seemed to be on her side. Involving Octavia (2014) While out and about in the city one day after slipping out of the orphanage window Charline was going about her normal business, pick pocketing strangers. However, when she went to snatch a pocket watch from a woman passing by in the market her wrist was snatched and she was quickly dragged off down into an alleyway by the woman. Frightened and desperate as the woman pulled a gun, Charline pleaded with the woman to spare her life. The woman laughed, and told Charline she'd never intended on killing her, just scaring and recruiting her. Charline learned the woman's name, Octavia, and was quickly recruited into the illegal arms trade as a messenger. Basic Thieving (2015-2017) Despite her messaging job, Charline has never lost interest in basic thieving and trickery. She frequently finds herself stirring up trouble and running from city guards after pulling off a stunt. Present (2018) Now, Charline finds herself entangled between Octavia's business with her new neighbors in Gearingfall. Recently, she has developed crushes on both Hester and Zeff, despite them both lacking any interest in her and clearly displaying that they were both already in an exclusive relationship together. Still, stubborn as ever, Charline drugged the tea that Octavia delivered to them and poured in an extreme amount of a love potion in order to attract Zeff and Hester's attention. Characteristics Physical Appearance Charline is a tall girl for her age, standing at about 5'8", and weighs about 120 pounds, leaving her rather slender. She is an elf, and has pointed ears, hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair that is always braided and pulled back. She is never seen without her signature pair of tinted green goggles on her head, and always has on some sort of green outfit. Personality Charline is stubborn, outgoing, and lacks any boundaries. She doesn't know when enough is enough, lacks a filter when she speaks to others, and doesn't take no as an answer. This combined, leaves her as an unfavorable person to be around when possessing a low tolerance level, however it makes her perfect for Octavia's purpose for her as a messenger. Paraphernalia Charline is never seen without her tinted green goggles. They are the last thing she has tied to her parents that was not taken away from her, and despite her resentment for her father, and never knowing her mother, it comforts her to know that she has something to hold onto them. Relationships Family Ellie Joy Charline never had the chance to meet her mother and doesn't know much about her since her father never spoke about her. Cyrus Cannon Charline once was fairly close to her father, but doesn't speak or think of him much since he left her behind. She also has a very small recollection of him due to him leaving her at such a young age. Octavia Ambrose Charline barely knows Octavia aside from the messages she tells her to send out. Charline respects that Octavia is running a business to make ends meet and make a name for herself, and doesn't question her since she pays her a decent amount and helps keep her out of trouble. Etymology * Charline is a French name that is the feminine form of Charles, meaning "manly." * Ellie is a Greek name meaning "shining light." * Joy is from the Latin word gadium, meaning rejoice. Category:Fantasy Theme